User blog:Evil Stu/Playing on a server
Hello Zomboidians! So, my fellow survival game enthusiast and I decided to bring the experience of PZ on to the server. We set up a server through Hamachi - and hosted a game on West Point... First, off the bat, I should warn you - it is a lot of fun! Much better than playing by yourself. When you are dropped in the game, you don't start off together, so you have to find each other. Running through packs of zombies to find your friend is hilarious. My first character ended up getting bitten, so I ran him deep into the woods with a flashlight...enjoyed seeing him enjoy his last night on Earth scared to death, and let the virus take him. Okay - so, all is not lost. I rejoined the server as a new character...Mr Young! Ah Mr. Young...how you swing that frying pan oh so eloquently...smashing in the brains of the undead, and then stopping to make some stir fry (I hope you washed that pan there buddy). So Mr. Young had the great idea of running north east upon entering the game on West Point map. Luckily in West Point, there is a beach lining the entire north east side of the map. After that it wasnt too hard to find the other players in your game. As luck would have it (maybe due to the +4 luck trait bonus my friend's character had!), we stumbled upon a dock with a little house on it. Complete with fishing poles, tackle, nails, sewing kits, sodas, books, you name it! Great find! If anyone hasnt played this map yet - its a good place to set up a nice little home. Got about 8 hours into the game, and I was exploring the school to find the carpentry level 2 book, so I could make a killer house, and I saw a little zed bitch outside I wanted to smash with my frying pan. I got the door only to get surprised by a little Zed bastard from the side who decided to take a chunk out of my midsection. Mother F****r! His brains were pounded into wormfood that day! ugh...so the last little bit of life Mr. Young had that night was involved with chopping down a whole bunch of trees to make some wood for the next character. A note about playing on the server. You dont get tired. You dont sleep. I dont know if this is something the developers are/will fix. I mean how wierd would that be going to sleep and having the game run wicked fast for others so you can get your beauty sleep. Or how wierd would it be to log in and go to sleep for about 2 hours real-world-time. Whatever - it doesnt take too much away from the gameplay. The game also doesnt reset just because you decided to be a dumbass and get bit for trying to get your boredom up by smahing in Zeds faces with a frying pan. Nope - you come in and its day 17....power is OFF, food is ROTTEN, trees are CHOPPED, houses are LOOTED.... good news is, a good portion of Zeds are already vanq'd, so feel free to run about. Dont forget to work towards getting that rain barrel set up...cause you dont want to jump in a game with the water off and no materials. Ill post a pic of Mr. Young's last breath as he lays on the "parking lot" about to turn, with his trusty Paul Bunyon axe beside him. I SOOOO hope he's there as a zombie during my next character. More to come! *editors note: some server factors might be able to be changed - the writer of this blog didnt set up his own server yet, so he doesnt know any better...f****g noob. Category:Blog posts